


Они

by Olivin



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: Написано на «Halloween: All Hallows' Eve».





	Они

С Амелл они пересеклись где-то между Амарантайном и Киркволлом. На ней была тонкая изодранная мантия, у одного из сапог отваливалась подошва, а посох в исцарапанных руках казался настолько ветхим — вот-вот и развалится. Но при всем при этом она как всегда ослепительно ему улыбалась — до нехватки воздуха и болезненных покалываний в груди. Даже доспех и меховой жилет не спасали. Наоборот, закованный в них, с полным мешком еды за спиной, он чувствовал себя еще более жалким. Ничего из этого не помогло ему спасти Кинлох. Но, тем не менее, он был сыт и одет, а не ходил по вымершим дорогам почти босой и голодный.

Амелл было все равно, куда идти. Каллену идти одному после такой встречи — стыдно. Поэтому жилет тут же опустился на плечи Амелл, и Каллен, представляя, как она вдыхает его запах, невольно засмущался. Отужинали они тоже вместе. Амелл запивала хлеб вином, с набитым ртом рассказывала о перебранках Винн и какого-то эльфа, а Каллен смотрел на нее и думал, что, возможно, в этот раз получится. Сначала предложить остаться в Киркволле, а там… Знавал же он храмовников с семьями, да и Амелл больше не состояла в Круге.

С этими мыслями он, улыбаясь, заснул. А потом пришли они.

В этот раз их было трое. Один дышал огнем и медленно прижигал ему ладони раскаленным железом, второй отнимал еду и подбрасывал в миску червей, а от третьего несло таким смрадом, что его стошнило той крысой, которую он чудом поймал вчера.

Каллен содрогнулся, открыл глаза и вытер рот. Плащ придется стирать. Амелл встревожено глядела на него, и на мгновенье Каллену показалось, что на ее лице мелькнула злорадная усмешка. Он покачал головой и посетовал на таверну, в которой останавливался утром. Но от Амелл на всякий случай отодвинулся подальше и стал собираться в путь.

Если бы он знал, что в соседней деревне им встретятся гарлоки.

Ветхий посох бодро выжигал одно порождение тьмы за другим, Амелл будто кружилась в диком танце битвы, а Каллен стоял, вцепившись обеими руками в меч, и не знал, кого атаковать. Они все были опасны. Неожиданно Амелл странно взмахнула рукой, ее губы искривились, и один из гарлоков помчался прямо на Каллена. Он заученным движением полоснул того по горлу, снова занес меч, но вовремя остановился.

Показалось. Ему просто показалось.

Амелл странно посмотрела на него и всю оставшуюся дорогу до ночи молчала.

Спать Каллен не собирался. Он помыл котелок, сгреб хворост в кучу, присел у дерева, вспоминая основы фортификации, потер лицо и шею… И почувствовал, как чужие руки скользят по его спине. Демоница сидела прямо на нем и плотоядно улыбалась. Он попытался дернуться, но услышал лишь смешок. Магия сковывала лучше любых кандалов. Демоница провела рукой по его груди, больно ущипнула за сосок, и Каллен почувствовал, как член против его воли поднимается. Портков на нем не было с… Момента пленения? Пыток? Дня, когда приходил Ульдред? Каллен уже давно не ориентировался во времени. Демоница поерзала на его бедрах, приподнялась и встряхнула за плечи. Она явно собиралась совокупиться с ним. Каллена затошнило. Где-то недалеко должен был лежать нож. Он припрятал один недавно. Демоница наклонилась ближе, облизнула губы, Каллен наконец нашарил нож и всадил его прямо в живот.

«Проснись!»

Амелл захрипела и рухнула на землю.

Каллен протер глаза. Кинлоха вокруг не было. Только мирный лес, тлеющий костер и его меч, торчащий из…

Все маги опасны. Амелл была в Кинлохе, и кто знает, действительно ли она тогда пришла помочь.

«Все маги опасны», — повторил снова Каллен, разжигая сильнее костер.

Он сделал только лучше, убив одного из них. Тем более, мор закончился и Амелл никто не будет искать. А пепел развеется ветром.

***

Бетани была совсем не похожа на Амелл. Та всегда держалась отстраненно и мало с кем общалась, а Бетани очень быстро сплотила вокруг себя многих. Молодые маги печально вздыхали и слали ей записки, некоторые храмовники грубо заигрывали с ней, Мередит скрипела зубами, а Каллен… сомневался.

Свой интерес Бетани выразила спустя месяц после появления в Круге. Очень явно — назвав его красавчиком и погладив по плечу. У Каллена никого не было с… Так давно, что он начал сомневаться, а было ли вообще.

После Амелл он сближаться с кем-либо откровенно боялся. Но Круг был надежно защищен, ему ничего не угрожало, если только разозленный Хоук, решивший постоять за честь сестры. Но тот, судя по слухам, и сам был не прочь позабавиться в борделе… Каллен решил рискнуть.

В первый раз было хорошо. Каллен выпросил у лекаря бодрящую настойку, Бетани ускользнула на ночь из своей комнаты… И Каллен понял, почему некоторые храмовники каждый вечер посещают «Цветущую Розу». Храмовница, в которую он был влюблен в юности, не разрешала ему даже снять с себя сорочку, а Бетани раздела его сама и так бесстыдно ласкала.

Но потом лекарь сменился, новый был равнодушен к просьбам, настойка кончалась, а Бетани начинала вести себя странно. То пыталась укусить за шею, то погладить пальцем там, где природой не предназначено, а один раз и вовсе предложила привязать его руки к изголовью кровати.

Каллен знал, кто ее этому научил. Они сами рассказывали ему об этом ночью. В подробностях повторяя то, как Бетани забавлялась с ним.

Бетани стала опасна.

Но Мередит не вняла его предупреждениям и лишь напомнила о том, что храмовнику следует чтить кодекс, а не засматриваться на девушек.

Бетани тоже стала осторожнее, после того, как Каллен ее едва не задушил. Не приходила больше, только посылала каждую ночь демонов, которые измывались над его телом и душой.

Каллен похудел и стал рассеянным. Настолько, что обратил внимание на кунари, только когда стали гореть улицы. Магов отправили на помощь городу. Бетани тоже. Каллен пошел за ней.

Обвинить в убийстве одного из мертвых кунари было проще простого: в городе валялось столько трупов, что их перестали считать.

Зато теперь он выспится.

***

Тевинтерец выводил его из себя с самой первой встречи. Постоянно попадался на глаза, комментировал тренировки его солдат, приносил всякие книги и говорил, что Каллен ничего не смыслит в стратегии, приглашал выпить в таверне. А один раз застал его с коробкой лириума и назвал слабаком. Этого Каллен стерпеть не смог, замахнулся, намереваясь ударить со всей силы… И ничего не произошло. Тевинтерец спокойно поставил магический блок, потом убрал его, а на следующий день принес настойку от головной боли и шахматную доску.

Он не ускользал от Каллена, как Амелл, не торопил, как Бетани, просто периодически проводил с ним время. Мог за себя постоять. А еще он изумительно целовался.

Засыпал Каллен с уверенностью, что в этот раз у него непременно все получится. Ведь демоны не появлялись уже давно.

Они с ним были полностью согласны.


End file.
